Slient Nights
by Dsman
Summary: Bonnie is the hero, Ron is the side kick and Kim is well you just need to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim PossibleThanks belong to Mr. Averege and his story A life long Friendship for the idea to write this story.**

* * *

**Preschool.**

"Everyone please settle down now we have some great news" said Mrs. Funnybone.

"Is it someones birthday?" asked Bonnie.

"No" said Mrs. Funnybone.

"Is the ice cream man selling ice cream in the lunch room?" asked Tara.

"No but that would be cool" said Mrs. Funnybone.

"Hey Mrs. FunnyBone who is that behind you with the long pretty red hair?" asked Monique.

Everyone tried to look behind the teacher to see who it was but they all fall down on top of each other laughing about it. Soon they all sat back up waiting for Mrs. Funny bone to introduce the new student.

"You all know that Felix can't walk children and that he has a cool wheelchair that his mother made this student is sort of like Felix but much different she is mute that means she can not talk not ever but she has a spacial device to help her speak" said Mrs. FunnyBone.

The little girl came out from behind the teacher she was not as tall as them but she was old enough to be there. The girl had bright long red hair which covered up a metal ring which went around her head and she had bright green eyes.

_"Hi my name is Kim"_ said the little girl.

What surprised the Kids was that they heard her voice in their heads.

"This device on her head is what allows her to speak it sends what she wants to say directly to to your head also Kim is adopted but treat her like you would anyone else because she is no different then you" said Mrs. Funnybone.

The kids turned their attention back to Kim but she was no longer in the same spot in fact she was on top of the book shelf reading a book.

"How did you get up there?" asked Ron.

_"I jumped of course"_ said Kim.

"Kim do you know any kung fu?" asked Bonnie.

"_Yes I know 16 types because I am very smart and my sensei says I am determined"_ said Kim.

"Kim get down from there" said Mrs. Funnybone.

"Kim jumped down doing a couple of cartwheels while she was at it.

"Hey Kim I know kung fu to" said Bonnie.

"_Want to spar it fun"_ said Kim.

"We can't we at school" said Bonnie.

_"That OK we do it later we ask out mommy's I have spar gear_" said Kim.

"OK we talk to them later" said Bonnie.

Mrs. Funnybone started school so they would not get distracted anymore then they already were.

**Some hours later.**

"Parents please come here and meet our new student and her mom Shena Libskey" said Mrs. Funnybone.

The parents introduced themselves.

"Hi my name is Luna Rockweller and for some reason my daughter keeps talking about a fight, your daughter, and spar gear do you know what they are talking about?" asked Mrs. Rockweller.,

"Oh yes I know what they are talking about apparently they found out that they each knew some kung fu so with the spar gear in my fan they want to see who is better" said Shena.

" Oh that makes sense now sure lets let them we can do it at my house oh Ron come on your parents are working late so your coming to our house" said Mrs. Rockweller.

"OK hey Bonnie I bet your going to win" said Ron.

"Yes I am" said Bonnie confidently.

The parents watched to see what to see what Kim would do but then they all heard her ask.

"_Whats the difference between ice cream and frozen yogurt?"_ asked Kim.

Mr. King looked at Mrs. Dresswell and said.

That girl has some screws lose"

"Most defiantly" said Shena.

They jumped back in surprise.

"Don't worry I'm not mad Kim has just never been fully in one place" said Shena.

Soon the group were all in the Rockwellers backyard. Bonnies dad came out and introduced him self and Shena did the same. Soon the girls got into spar mode Bonnie and Ron were surprised when Kim got into the praying mantis stance. They fought for nearly a hour before they even started showing signs of exhaustion but in the end it was Kim who won and then she ran into the house coming back out with a carrot.

"Cupcake I told you to ask before going into someone else's fridge" said Shena.

Kim looked back at the house then at the Rockwellers who were surprised to see a little kid eat a carrot as a snack with out having to be told.

"_I sorry"_ said Kim.

"Thats not a problem just don't take it without asking first" said Mrs. Rockweller.

"Kim offered some of the carrot to Ron and Bonnie but they ran away saying yuck leaving Kim confused. Shena's phone started ringing she answered it talking to the person on the other side about Kim's day.

"_Was that daddy?"_ asked Kim when Shena hung up the phone.

"Yes it was now it's time to leave we have things we need to do" said Shena.

_"OK mommy_" said Kim.

"Hey Shena why don't you leave her here with us we can watch her while you do what ever it is you need to do" said Mr Rockweller.

Shena thought about it.

"You don't mind do you?" asked Shena.

"No we don't mind it would be good if Ron and Bonnie could play with their new friend" said Mrs Rockweller.

Shena opened her phone and called her husband back but he told her he could not do it so she called her brother who could pick Kim up later.

"Key my brother Hemer is going to pick up Kim so be good pumpkin and don't eat to much" said Shena.

_"By by mommy"_ said Kim.

Shena left while Kim and the group went inside the grown ups let the kids watch tv while they made dinner Kim had gotten to the remote first putting it on the history channel since Ron and Bonnie did not want to watch it they left the room to go play. Soon Connie and Lonnie got home walking in to see a strange girl watching their tv so they decided to take the remote so that they could watch what they wanted. The girls moved in on the unaware and harmless little girl.

**"Aaahhh"** screamed voices from the living room.

Bonnie and Ron ran into the living room where they came in from behind the adults to see Connie hanging of the side of the couch while Lonnie was on the floor covered in various junk. Kim on the other hand was just sitting there on the couch watching the same channel oblivious to the situation around her. Mr. Rockweller checked his to girls for injuries finding none.

"Kim what happened did you do this?" asked Mr. Rockweller.

_"Do what?"_ asked Kim.

He pointed down at the two girls.

_"Are they taking a nap?"_ asked Kim.

"Kim why did they scream and what did you do?" asked Mr. Rockweller who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"_Who scream what?"_ asked Kim.

Mr. Rockweller burst out laughing.

_"What funny?"_ asked Kim.

Soon everyone but Kim was laughing.

"_No fairs you be mean to Kim"_ said Kim.

Bonnie came over and started to tickle Kim eventually they all joined in loving Kim's laugh but then she stopeped.

_"Who burn?"_ asked Kim.

They were confused but Ron understood after a little bit ran into the Kitchen to turn off the oven and take out the chicken which was not burnt.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice from the slightly open window.

"_**Uncle Hemer!"**_ shouted Kim.

Kim opened the door to let a man in who was taller then the door who had to duck down so he would not hit is head. The man was tall,muscular, and sort of blueish they had noticed that Shena was sort of green.

:High my name Hemer I am here to pick up Kim but from the smell of food she has not eaten yet as she?" asked Hemer.

"No we just finished cooking but we came in here when we heard a scream which came from our eldest daughters who are there and there" said Mr. Rockweller.

Hemer looked at the two girls who could pass for sleeping.

"I know what happened the same thing happened when my little brothers who are twins like these girls here tried to take the remote from her by force" said Hemer.

"So they started it well that makes sense hey why don't you stay for dinner" said Mrs. Rockweller.

"Sure I just got off work so I have not ate yet" said Hemer.

Connie and Lonnie were not happy to find out that Kim was Bonnie's friend and that she would be eating dinner with them.

"So where does Shena and her husband live with Kim?" asked Luna(Bonnie's mom)

"They live at 1432 Dolly lane" said Hemer. _(I made up the address)._

"Hey that's right next door to my house" said Ron.

"So your Mr. Stoppable I've seen the pictures when I was over there" said Hemer.

"Well it's about time someone moved into that big old house" said Dave(Bonnie's father).

"Yes it's a really big house so they had the twins, me and our other brother move in as well" said Hemer.

"So Hemer what is it that you do?" asked Luna.

"I work for the government training soldiers in advanced power combat" said Hemer.

"That's...interesting!" said Dave.

"How did you get blue are you sad?" asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Luna.

"No it's OK and no I am not sad years ago when Shena, the twins, me and our other brother were playing outside a rainbow colored space rock crash landed in the backyard it changed us a bit our skin each changed to a different color, our immune systems got even stronger so strong in fact it could make aids look like the common cold when we put on special suits we gain powers due to that rock, but the rock came with a down side as well the if one of guys gets a girl pregnant there will be massive complications that can be life threating but in the long run the baby and the mother would be fine as for Shena well since that day her womb had been a dead zone so she can never hold any eggs not even from a outside source but that was not the only thing she get sleep with anyone with out them being killed by her body fluids but thankfully Drew her husband who had a lab accident also turning blue so though his own mutation he is able to be a loving husband in all aspects of their marriage" said Hemer.

"I'm so sorry is that why Shena and Drew adopted Kim?" asked Luna.

"We've gotten used to it and no you see Shena and Ann Possible had been friends for a long time so when Kim was born Shena and Drew who had been friends with James Possible were named Kim's godparents" said Hemer.

"The Possibles! As in the world famous brain surgeon Ann Possible and Rocket scientist James Possible but they have been missing for 2 years now" said Dave.

"Yeah those Possibles Kim remembers them very well and they are the ones who built this device on her head" said Hemer.

"Kim why aren't you eating?" asked Luna.

"Oh can you make her a new plate but without any meat Kim's a vegetarian" explained Hemer.

"Oh OK Kim is there something you would like with the rice?" asked Dave.

_"Black beans, carrots, and peas"_ said Kim

"Shena probably forgot to tell you she is very busy sometimes and Kim does not pay attention to us when we cook since we cook our stuff first then hers since it goes really fast" said Hemer.

"Oh it's no problem we were not expecting to meet a vegetarian and we never thought about" said Luna.

Dave handed Kim the new plate which she started to eat until she stopped long enough o ask for one of the dinner rolls they were swerving but with out butter.

"Oh Ron I almost forgot your parents want me to drop you off at your house" said Hemer.

Luna told Ron that this was true because they had gotten the text earlier.


	2. Chapter 2 Over the years

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim PossibleThanks belong to Mr. Averege and his story A life long Friendship for the idea to write this story.**

* * *

**5 years later.**

"Hey Bonnie what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Setting up my website so that people can ask me for help if they need a babysitter" said Bonnie.

"So did you get Kim anything for her birthday?" asked Kim.

"Oh uh I got her a um 5,000 piece puzzle it's science kit puzzle I think" said Bonnie.

"I got her a book called Chemistry 101 advanced science" said Ron.

**You have mail!**

Bonnie opened her email it said Need help! Urgent! Need help! (Random address).

Bonnie and Ron went to the address to see that is was a mansion. They went inside yelling to see if there was anyone inside. They heard yelling from a very big room with red lights coming from the walls so they walked inside to see a big man and skinny man who was trying not to touch the lasers while reaching for a remote. The skinny man saw them first.

"To shut off the lasers you have to get to the remote but don't touch them because they will kill you" said Skinny man.

Bonnie ran and started cartwheeling and all that fancy stuff cheerleaders do. She grabbed the remote as she jumped though a laser square then she pressed the button releasing the two man being held prisoner by the lasers.

"Thank you madam" said the big man.

A hour later the news crew people were interviewing them.

**The next day.**

**Knock! Knock!.**

A man more blue then Hemer opened the door.

"Hi we have not gotten to meet before my name is Drew" said the man.

Introductions soon followed.

"Mom, Dad look what Kim gave me!" shouted Ron.

Ron open his hand to reveal a pink naked mole rat named Rufus.

Drew explained what it was and why it was here so they let Ron keep it since it was hypoallergenic.

The Rockwellers soon met all of Shena's brothers and everyone agreed that Menet was a jerk.

"Kimmie cub come here please" said Drew.

_"Yes daddy?"_ asked Kim.

Everyone came into the living room.

"It's time to open the presents" said Shena.

Kim looked outside.

_"But it hot time Santa only come on cold time!"_ said Kim confused.

"No lame brain it's your birthday" said Menet rolling his eyes.

Shena gave him a look he ignored.

_"Pansy"_ said Kim.

Wedno and Werdno started laughing and Hemer looked away Drew looked at his watch to hide his laugh and Shena had a triumphant look on her face.

"What did you call me short stack?" asked Menet in a menacing tone.

All the kids along with the adults knew what happened if you called Kim short who was short for a 10 year old and hated it. Kim stood up then smacked Menet with a soft foam bat she pulled out of nowhere.

_"I called you Pansy you violet loser now sit down or I do it again"_ said Kim.

People were glad to see that Kim could put Menat in his place.

_"Daddy who's birthday?"_ asked Kim.

"Yours silly" said Drew who just laughed.

_"Oh...Yeah!"_ said Kim.

Some of the parents now truly knew this girl was not all there. Bonnie gave her present first. Kim looked at it, poked it a couple of times then she opened it.

_"A puzzle! Fun! Thank you Bonbon"_ said Kim.

Mr. Rockweller gave Kim some baggies of carrots, watermelon, tomato, and pumpkin seeds.

_"Daddy look more fore the window house"_ said Kim gladly.

Ron gave her his present which ended up with him getting a hug that left him breathless because she loved the book so much.

"_Oh Bonnie I saw the news last night you saved those guys last night your life will never be normal again"_ said Kim.

Everyone looked at her trying to see if she was serious or not.

"Kim having you as a friend made our life strange for years" said Bonnie.

_"Prove it"_ said Kim.

"Giant cockroaches, giant Weiner dogs, evil monkeys, and a cheese monster" said Bonnie.

"_He made the the chemicals"_ said Kim pointing at Drew.

"Your the one who played with them" said Ron. He meant both the chemicals and the monsters.\

Monique gave Kim a present it was a dress that Kim put back into the box she even refused to look or talk to her but she called her a jerk which caused everyone to laugh.

"Oh come on give it a chance" said Monique.

Tara gave Kim a present that Kim did not open and gave back to her which she gave back until Shena had enough and told Kim to open it inside was a makeup kit.

_"I knew it"_ said Kim.

Hemer gave her an abacus which she really liked. Kim got a teddy bear which she loved as she was known to collect stuffed animals, a calculator, a purse which she put with the other girlie things and a kitten from her parent who she named Bob. There was one present left as she opened it Drew went into the Kitchen to get something when he heard Kim crying. Drew ran into the living room asking Shena what was wrong but she did not know.

"Thats just sick" said Menet who was looking into the box.

Drew looked over into the box inside it was a cuddle buddy. Drew garbed the box and took it out to his car when he got back inside Kim was no longer crying and Drew hugged her. Shena looked at him wanting a answer.

"DNA" said Drew.

"Not that bull again" said Shena very angry.

"Whats wrong it's just a cuddle buddy?" asked Mr King.

Drew started to explain_(explanation is now chapter 3)_ and when he was finished everyone looked towards the car to see 3 strangers talking to Menet who was in a strange looking suit. The strange people took the box that the creature was in. Menet walked back in.

"The thing was still alive so they can trace it back to her" said Menet.

"Hey do Hemer do the rest of you have battle suits like that which bring out your hidden power?" asked Ron.

"Hemer has super strength, the twins can make clones, Menet can shrink, and I have fire but I never use a suit to use my power since I love being a mom and love my job" said Shena as she hugged Kim.

"_Thank you Daddy thank you Menet"_ said Kim wiping her eyes.

"Your welcome" they said togather.

"Everyone to the Kitchen please time to eat" said Shena.

"_Mommy Bob says he has the smell of the cuddle buddy and will sit on any present that has_" said Kim

"Tell him thank you" said Shena.

No paid that any attention since they knew the device aloud her to speak to animals. Kim looked at Bob then sat down. For dinner it was homemade veggie pizza, for desert it was carrot cake and frozen yogurt.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!** Everyone looked at Bonnie. Bonnie answered the phone. A few minutes later she hung up the phone.

"Ron we have to go someone need our help Mom, Dad can I go?" asked Bonnie.

Her parents and Ron's let them go.

_"Don't forget what I told you"_ said Kim.

"We won't" said Ron.

Years to come they would understand fully what Kim was talking about but it would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3 What was expalined

Disclaimer I do not own Kim Possible. I like Tacos and squid maybe I will try them with peanut butter.

The explanation.

"Years ago I was sort of friends with a women named Amy Doying but during a convention where a lot of really bad things happened which I had brought Shena and James Kim's real father brought Ann and Kim to.

Amy was the person for the first show so it was her giving a speech that we listened to since it was about a new discovery so everyone was interested.

Kim had fallen asleep while Shena held since Ann and James went off to see something awhile ago as Shena was neither a medical professional or a

scientist.

Amy talked consistently about DNA fusion and combing other beings on a small scale she brought out those ugly little toys called cuddle buddies then she

brought out some living versions she had made then one at a time started to show them to us.

James and I were heads at the time and all of us were disgusted by what we saw it was so bad it could be seen on our faces and we even typed it on

phones to each other to see if we were all on the same page that she has gone way to far then she shoved the little monster into Shena's face.

This was long before we were married by the way and before the accident that turned me blue which also made me immune to fire, cosmic fire, and

poison.

Shena moved back trying to get away from the thing when Kim woke up and smacked at it thinking it was a creepy toy that she didn't like and the thing

bit her causing Kim to scream and smack the thing again knocking it to the ground it got up started hissing and headed for the door the guards freaked

out and shot the thing thinking it was very dangerous they had killed to everyone's relief then Salem Chia who was another head there examined the DNA

sequence on the machine the creature was half cobra and half armadillo she then instructed the guards to shot it again while she went for a antidote to

the poison which she gave Kim she also had Amy arrested but before the guards could touch her she blew into a whistle and a even bigger monster broke

though the door Kim freaked out and started to cry not even laser guns invented to cut up diamonds fazed this thing then Hemer broke in wearing his

battle suit that was made to harness the power of his cosmic color which was supper strength.

At the time he was a government agent currently on payroll to Zarmon Tooter a head who worked with the government Hemer fought the monster into

submission then he snapped its neck and due to the fact we believed that she had gone to far we sent her to jail where she escaped and so every

birthday we would have sure enough we got our present from her to scare Kim because she believes it's Kim's fault she lost her job she is also the reason

the accident happened turning me like this but it also worked out for me and Shena.


	4. Chapter 4 The hero's truth

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim PossibleThanks belong to Mr. Averege and his story A life long Friendship for the idea to write this story.**

* * *

**Beep! Beep!**

"What's the sitch Wade?" Bonnie asked.

"A orange man by the name of Draygon just broke into a high tech faculty and stole a super weapon while his hench women known only as the clocked one or Hands of death killed 30 people just getting in the building we have little to no records on her since no one has really survived an attack but the information on her is that she knows how to fight in plenty of fighting styles, never removes that cloak, loves to kill, a hired mercenary, at lest 18 years old, she has been spotted around the world for a long time reported first at age 5, and has over 5,634 kills to her uh name" explained Wade.

Even tough Ron and Bonnie were scared they went anyway. They ran into a chamber to meet Draygon and his partner head on.

"Hello Ms. Rockweller I have been expecting you along with your buffoon over there who wields the mystic monkey power and the legendary sword known as the Lotus Blade" laughed Draygon.

Bonnie and Ron looked at each other in surprise because they never told anyone not even Kim about that.

"I bet you are wondering how on earth I know this but the truth is I am just observant that is all" said Draygon.

"OK then what about the weapon?" asked Bonnie.

"As you know I stole a super weapon but before this I stole a great deal of stuff but never got caught but to day my partner just could not resist the call of the kill can't say I blame her the last few times I would not allow her to kill and well I can't force her not to kill" said Draygon rather blandly.

"Just then a cloaked figure walked out from the shadows and who ever it was had some very sharp fingernails.

_"My I kill them or do you want them alive?"_ asked the girl.

"Ron you won't be able to kill due to the lotus blade and the monkey powers so have fun" said Draygon.

The girl attacked Bonnie with a upper cut that landed sending Bonnie flying. Ron attacked with a left jab that had no affect which she responded with a roundhouse kick to the chest. The girl walked over to Bonnie her hands glowing a sickly red color she attempted to stab Bonnie but a shield form out of no where blocked her ever death blow.

"_Draygon what is going on here"_ said the girl.

"She must have been in contact for a long time with some one who is immune to you" said Draygon.

_"Not possible my family is dead"_ said the girl

Bonnie and Ron both figured out that this shield must be Kim related so they did not mention her.

"Kat knock them out and lets go" said Draygon in a hurry.

Kat picked up the teens and threw them into the far wall then the two bad guys left.

**Some time later.**

"Oh good your awake!" said Drew.

"Where are we Dr.D we okey?" asked Bonnie.

"You are on a Global Justice air ship in a few minutes Betty the boss of this place will walk in" said Drew.

**A second or 2 later.**

"Ms. Rockweller, Mr. Stoppable I am Betty Director and I need you to us who it was you were fighting down there" said the women..

"Some guy named Draygon and a creepy girl named Kat" said Bonnie.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Stoppable we know all about that school so we know how you survived but as for you Ms. Rockweller we know for a fact that you are not immune to her so how on earth did you survive?" asked Betty.

"She's not but Kim is" said Drew.

"As if how could that little twerp be immune" laughed Betty.

"Because you ignorant women they are twins" said Shena walking in.

"How is this possible?" demanded Betty.

"Because when you decided to use Ann to give birth to that little monster she had just found out her own pregnancy so when she gave birth we kept Kim who both sets of DNA from her and James and gave you the one that did not thankfully you guys did not bother to show up so we did some test first to make sure also Kat does not know of Kim" said Shena.

"You with held vital information from us for 18 years how dare you as of right now you are to turn her over to us for research and you will do it now" said Betty.

"NO!" said Shena.

"You and what army" said Betty.

Shena smiled as her her brothers wearing the cosmic suits, Some scientist friends of Drew's, a few of GJ employees, Barkin walked in and stood next to her along with Kim then Drew, Bonnie, and Ron walked over.

_"Mommy if Kat power is to kill and I immune does that mean I not human?"_ asked Kim.

"No pumpkin you are human what it means is that Betty thinks she can take you away so that she can cut you up like a frog" said Shena.

_"So why can't she just train me to use the immunity and the telekinesis"_ asked Kim.

Everyone turned to look at Kim.

_"Watch"_ said Kim.

Kim looked at a sponge then both the head band and the sponge started to glow then it lifted up into the air for a few minutes then it fell down and Kim was visibly tired.

"Fine I'll train her and the other two as well" said Betty.

Bonnie and Ron both cheered.

"OK tech support give me a battle suit mama's going to fight" said Shena.

Her brothers gave her some high fives, Drew kissed her, and Kim hugged her while the tech guys went down to the basement to get it.

Soon everyone started training and everyone of them got better and better, stronger and more powerful they knew that they had to put Kat down permanently as she was a threat to the world.

"_Betty I have question"_ said Kim.

"What is it?" asked Betty.

_"How did Kat get free in the first place?"_ asked Kim.


	5. Chapter 5 Battle of twins

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim PossibleThanks belong to Mr. Averege and his story A life long Friendship for the idea to write this story.**

* * *

Giant lasers were destroying the wonders of the world, protected buildings, and stuff. Everything Darygon had stolen he had turned into robots, laser cannons, a bomb, and an unknown machine. He was trying to take over the world.

Ron took on some robots with the help of GJ. Hemer went straight for the lasers that got in their way taking out the robots that got in his way. Menat shrunk down and snuck inside a robot taking control of it his partners could tell because it was glowing purple he then started attacking other robots. Wedno and Werdno with their clones attacked foot soldiers. Shena used her new ice power to melt the robots in her way then when she reached a giant door she melted that to which allowed the others to get in then she went back to roasting robots.

Drew, some GJ soldiers, Bonnie, and Kim all went inside with drew packing many weapons to deal with the many threats they would be facing. Stun guns for humans, freeze rays for lizard monsters, e. for turrets and robots, heat rays for ice weapons and doors. There were more foot soldiers in the main room which the GJ soldiers fought. Drew found and started to dismantle the bomb.

Bonnie and Kim continued on to find Graygon and Kat who were both surprised to see Kim. Bonnie fought Draygon while Kim fought Kat.

_"I'm so going to kill you"_ said Kat menacingly.

Kat threw a punch at Kim who jumped into the air.

_"But we are sisters"_ said Kim.

Kim swipe kicked Kat who cart wheeled backwards.

_"So what I killed our biological parents"_ said Kat.

Kat grabbed a pipe which she ripped out a wall throwing it at Kim who jumped over it holding on to the ceiling.

_"You just mad that you are experiment and I'm not"_ said Kim

Kim grabbed two pipes throwing them at Kat who ripped out a wall panel using it to block the pipes.

_"No your just stupid so you should have been the experiment"_ said Kat.

Kat threw some grenades that Kim placed in a vent using her mind when the vent exploded the girls went flying.

_"I no stupid I got accepted to Harvard and I never applied"_ said Kim.

When everyone in the room heard that they stopped and congratulated her.

"Kim why didn't you tell us?" asked Drew.

_"No one home can't use phone"_ said Kim pointing to her headband.

"That's right so how long have you known?" asked Drew.

"_They sent it 4 weeks ago and you all very busy"_ said Kim.

Kat threw some punches which Kim blocked causing everyone to go back to what they were doing.

_"I'm going to kill you and nothing you say is going to stop me"_ said Kat who picked up some vials of acid throwing them at Kim who evaded them.

_"We have a brother who was the real experiment and used mental trickery to escape also sending one of us to GJ as the experiment you had some of his DAN so you were sent"_ said Kim.

Kat stopped in mid punch.

_"We have a brother?"_ asked Kat surprised.

_"Yes his name is Joe the evil one lame name I know"_ said Kim.

_"Hoh do I know you're not trying to pull a fast one?"_ asked Kat.

Kim pulled out a device that she turned on it showed a map with 3 dotes 2 were the girls and the other had a 95% DNA match located in Utah Kat took it.

_"Thanks Kim, Hey Draygon I have some stuff I need to do so we are threw, Drew tell Betty I'm going to bring her the real weapon then maybe after serving my time I can live with you guys"_ said Kat who vanished.

"No get back here we have a contract!" yelled Draygon.

_"Nope she did not put her real information so she can leave whenever"_ said Kim as both she and Bonnie kicked Draygon in the chest knocking him out.

Once he was out Drew disabled the bomb and the unknown machines broke when it fell down a hole and the robots were just molten slag.


	6. Chapter 6 New Begining

**Disclaimer I do not own Kim PossibleThanks belong to Mr. Averege and his story A life long Friendship for the idea to write this story.**

* * *

Everyone was celebrating but not just the win they were also celebrating Kim's 18th birthday, The teens graduating high school and going off to collage. Ron was going to a culinary arts school, Bonnie was going to Yale for law school and Kim was going to Harvard to become a surgeon like her mother also to celebrate Ron proposed to Bonnie who said yes.

_"Are we still friends even after you guys get married?"_ asked Kim.

Everyone looked at Kim because for 2 months Kim had been avoiding Ron and Bonnie.

"Kim how long have you known that I was going to ask Bonnie to marry me?" asked Ron.

_"I saw and heard you when you bought the ring"_ said Kim sadly.

"Kim that was 2 and a half months ago why didn't you ask sooner?" asked Ron.

_"I was scared that we would no longer be friends even quicker"_ said Kim.

"Kim you have nothing to worry about we will always be friends no matter" said Bonnie hugging her.

"Kim I think it's time to tell them" said Drew.

"Tell who what?" asked Shena.

Kim held up her hand and on her ring finger ans a engagement ring.

"Drew who is my baby engaged to?" demanded Shena.

"That would be me you lovely emerald women" said a Spanish voice.

It was Senor Senior Jr.

"Kim when did you start dating Jr?" asked Bonnie.

_"Um ah when you first met them"_ said Kim Shyly

"That was 3 years ago I still have no idea why you came with us" said Ron.

"She was to scared to tell you since were nearly killed by a malfunctioning device that belonged to my father" said Jr.

_"We started dating 2 months after we met and then during the animal color thing is when we knew we were meant for each other"_ said Kim

"So why didn't anyone tell me about this?" asked Shena..

"Because Kim told me not as she wanted to be able to tell you and her friends over here" said Drew.

"So Kim whats your answer on the current situation?" asked Shena tapping her foot.

Kim nervously started to play with her hair.

_"Well um uh you see I was trying to build up the courage to tell you"_ said Kim

"So what happened?" asked Shena.

_"I lost my nerve when I told dad"_ said Kim.

"So when did she tell you?" asked Shena.

"Do you remember that time I some how burned my self while you were out of town?" asked Drew.

"Yeah so is that when she told you?" asked Shena.

Yeah that would be the day it was also the time I met him when she told me what was going on I thought I was off my rocker or that she meant that Brick or Josh or Monique or Tara was in there and that who she was going to wed she never once told me he was rich" said Drew.

"Was he the one who sent 2 dozen roses and a box of Italian chocolates?" asked Shena.

"Yes that would be him" said Drew.

"_What do you mean you thought it was Monique or Tara?"_ asked Kim.

"Well you never showed much interest in guys or girly things" said Shena.

_"So that makes you think I might be gay"_ said Kim.

"Well you never made it easy" said Bonnie.

"_That's it change the topic"_ said Kim.

"About the wedding" said Hemer.

Kim started to scream no.

"What's with her?" asked Ron.

"What she has to get married in" said Menat.

"My father would be willing to pay for both wedding or you can split with him he says he want's to pay as a wedding present to all of us" said Jr.

"So Kim told you about what I was going to do?" asked Ron

Everyone exchanged information so that they could meet with Senor Senior well Kim did not she was still on the fact of what she was going to wear but Jr had not yet told her what she would truly be wearing and that would scare her after all she avoided frilly stuff like a plague.

* * *

**Thanks again to Mr Averge. There will be a mini series. Remember this Kim in this story is a mute with a special head band that allows her to communicate.**


End file.
